You Are Such A Sloth!
You Are Such A Sloth! Is the 7th episode of season 2 and the 20th overall episode of BTUAM. Plot Ben lay in bed watching Sumo Slammers. He was, again, tampering with the Ultimatrix. Then it started beeping. "Ugh! The knights again! Do they never give up?" Ben groaned, then he began calling Gwen on her badge. "Gwen, where are you?" he asked. "Kevin and I went camping with Grandpa, remember? We are camping at the site we visited when you first found the Omnitrix, we've been camping with him this entire week. Why do you want to know?" She replied to him. "The knights are back! I'll come pick you guys up." Ben scrolled through the Ultimatrix and chose XLR8. "XLR--- Stickler. Great" he said sarcastically. He jumped into the air and transformed his feet into a unicycle. After that he set off to get Kevin and Gwen. As Stickler rolled along he thought... Why doesn't he just put rocket boosters onto his unicycle wheel, and that was what he did. It was working well when he had another though, why not just make his legs into a rocket. He did that and zoomed off into the distance. By the time Stickler finally got to the camp, he saw Grandpa sitting there - roasting marshmallows alone. He was still angry at Ben and him being in the form of Stickler angered him even more. "They already left" He told Ben, and he walked into the Rustbucket. Stickler sighed and tapped the Ultimatrix. "Fasttrack!!" he shouted. "Finally!" And he ran off. When Fasttrack finally showed up, Gwen and Kevin were already fighting. Kevin had absorbed a gold substance and Gwen had created two Evolved Vulpimancer and was casting various spells on the knights. She tried one "Petrificus Totalus" but it had no effect. "Damn you Harry Potter" she shouted. Fasttrack chuckled. "Hurry the heck up, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted. Fasttrack ran around, punching a few knights down. Then he stopped. "Time for Humongousaur!" He shouted as he tapped the Ultimatrix. The watch began glitching again from the Mechamorphs interference. He transformed to normal. Ben tried shouting but he speech was slowed and slurred. Then he glew green. Ben shrunk and began growing hairy. He finished a slow transformation and was extremely slow. "Slllll... Oo... Th..." He tried shouting. He walked around on his hind legs, trying to reach some knights to bash. Gwen got free from some knights and ran at Ben. "Benjamin. Kirby. Tennyson!! You are such a Sloth. Hurry up and transform into something useful before the knights get through to the mechamorph!" Gwen shouted at Ben. Ben, as Sloth, spoke in a sloth's moans. He slowly reached towards the Ultimatrix. Gwen and Kevin continued fighting. Ben finally transformed. "Hopefull!!" He shouted. "Yes! He is a crap alien, but so much better than a sloth" Hopefull then quickly went Ultimate. He tapped the Ultimatrix and called Goopie in for a hand. Goopie showed up and fought in his regular Polymorph form. The four went around getting rid of as many Knights as they could. Then the knights retreated. Ultimate Hopefull reverted to Ben. "Ugh. I really hate this Galvanic Mechamorph" Ben moaned. "Thank you soooo much, Benjamin, for turning into a useless SLOTH!" Gwen shouted. "Is it that ti--" Kevin began whispering to Ben. "NO! Kevin you are so GROSS!" Gwen shouted. "I just can't believe that Ben would try fighting as a Sloth!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO, IT'S BECAUSE OF THE MECHAMORPH!!" Ben shouted at Gwen. Gwen looked scared. Ben angrily activated the Ultimatrix and slammed down the faceplate on the first hologram that popped up, Articguana. "Blu Attac" Ben shouted. He swore at the watch, changed his appearance so he liked like a Pterodactyl and flew off. "Goopie, we can't let him get too far" Gwen shouted. Goopie's UFO began glowing first, that was where his Ultimatrix was placed. Goopie then transformed into Stormfront. Gwen and Kevin jumped into him and they flew off after Ben. Blu Attac kept shooting blu tac blasts at Goopie, who was still chasing him. The blu tac was grouping up and engulfing him. Blu Attac stopped in mid air. His eyes began glowing an even brighter green than they already were. The blu tac on Goopie began growing bigger and swallowed him, Gwen and Kevin whole. They slowly fell to the floor, then the blu tac unwrapped them. Goopie had reverted to normal and was unconscious like the other two. Blu Attac continued flying when he saw some water. He tapped the Ultimatrix and finally transformed into an alien he wanted, Articguana. He began falling through the sky and landed right in the water. He dove deeper so that Gwen and Kevin wouldn't be able to find him, then he froze the surface of the water. "They won't find me under an ice lake!" Articguana said. Then he swam through the water with superspeed. Gwen and Kevin finally got their consciousness back. Gwen tapped a button on his UFO and he transformed into a human. As a human Goopie looked like an infant version of Ben. Gwen created a large Kinneceleran, then Kevin and her got onto it and they ran off after Ben. Under the ice lake, Articguana was still swimming. He had gone pretty deep and was nearly underneath his home. He turned into AmpFibian and phased through the water, through the earth and onto the surface. Ben reverted to normal and tried opening his door. No key. He transformed into Nanomech and flew through a hole in the door. "No!" The knights were there with Ben's parents. "Terraspin!!" As Terraspin he shot wind blasts at them, sticking them to the wall. "Arggh!" he shouted. He shot a stronger gust of wind at them and they went right through the wall. He transformed into Armodrillo and walked through the wall. As Armodrillo Ben fought against the knights. Gwen, Kevin and the now conscious Goopie showed up. Goopie glowed green and turned back to his "Goop" form. Then he glowed again and turned into Ultimate Goopie. Ultimate Goopie looked like Goop. He was taller and more muscular. He had four arms and four legs. He was also blue now and had become so strong he didn't need his UFO anymore. Ultimate Goopie rolled up into a ball and then splashed onto the floor. He became water. Ultimate Goopie splashed around, knocking the knights around. He formed into his regular appearance and shoot water at them. They laughed at the splash of water but then began screaming. Goopie had turned the water into acid. Armodrillo was taking on as many knights as he could. Kevin through his plumbers badge perfectly onto Armodrillo's chest forming the MEGATRIX. Enhanced, Armodrillo could now run with super speed, fly and was even stronger. Without his badge Kevin absorbed the closest material, a rusty metal bar on a table. With that he began helping Ben and Ultimate Goopie. Gwen sent her giant Kinneceleran into battle and she shot at the knights with her mana beams. They finished all of the knights. Ben detached the MEGATRIX and Kevin's plumber badge hovered over them, teleporting their unconscious bodies to a plumbers prison. "Now, they are ''sloths" ''Gwen said, trying to be funny. Kevin laughed but Ben punched the ground. "We left this on the battle field, but they are coming to our houses with our innocent families. This is war" Ben said angrily. Gwen and Kevin put their hands on his shoulders and Goopie wrapped his self around Ben. Then the team walked off. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Grandpa Max Aliens Used By Ben *Stickler (Mistransformation - selected alien XLR8) *Fasttrack *Sloth (Debut; mistransfomation selected alien Humongousaur) *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull *Blu Attac (Mistransformation - Selected alien Articguana) *Articguana *AmpFibian *Nanomech *Terraspin *Armodrillo (Later enhanced with the MEGATRIX) By Goopie *Stormfront *Human *Ultimate Goopie Villains *Knights Abilities used by Kevin *Gold Substance *Metal Creatures made by Gwen *Evolved Vulpimancer (x2) *Kinneceleran Trivia *This episode is the beginning of the Forever Knights Arc *The season 2 main antagonists are revealed ^^ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX